Crimson Fury
"Forget it Calypso! The name's special agent Shepard of the FBI. You're under arrest!" ''-'' Crimson Fury, Twisted Metal: Head-On Crimson Fury is a character first introduced in Twisted Metal, and again appears in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. The car is driven by Agent Stone in Twisted Metal, and Agent Shepard in Twisted Metal: Head-On. Their car of choice is a red Lamborghini Diablo. Twisted Metal Sharp and SUPER FAST. This sports car can outrun every other vehicle in this year's contest. Driver: '''Agent Stone '''Armor: '''1/5 '''Handling: '''5/5 '''Speed: '''5/5 '''Special Weapon: '''2/5 *Crimson Blade: A metal slicing laser beam! Line up your shots with this. It's hard to use, but well worth it if you get a direct hit! '''License Plate: TRSTNO1 Twisted Metal: Small Brawl The red sports car's Special Weapon involves 3 flaming paper airplanes with deadly homing accuracy! But they don't just explode on impact, they'll set your car ablaze too! Driver: 'Agent Stone '''Vehicle Type: '''Sports Car '''Armor: '''3/10 '''Acceleration: '''9/10 '''Top Speed: '''10/10 '''Handling: '''6/10 '''Special Weapon: '''Fires 3 flaming paper airplanes at opponents. It has fair damage and has Napalm Capabilities. Twisted Metal: Head-On Crimson Fury returns again in Head-On, this time with a different driver by the name of Agent Shepard. His special is similar to the one in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. In this game, Agent Shepard enters Twisted Metal to capture Calypso and to put an end to the contest. He is only unlocked if you beat the Death Race Challenge in Monaco. Driver '''Name: 'Agent Shepard '''Vehicle: '''Crimson Fury '''Tale of the Tape: '''Age: 34 -- Height: 6' 1" -- Weight: 200 '''Backstory: '''Agent Shepard is a good and dedicated FBI agent who entered Twisted Metal with the goal of bringing the FBI's most wanted man, Calypso, to justice. He's a simple and straightforward man, so if he wins Twisted Metal, Shepard hopes to capture Calypso (with the help of the FBI). '''Special Weapon: '''Reticle Pulse Blast - Fires a homing red orb at a nearby opponent. Twisted Metal (2012) Crimson Fury will be a selectable vehicle for the PS3 installment of Twisted Metal. This car will be the fastest of the cars. Crimson Fury's special attacks is not different from Axel and Kamikaze at this time. Crimson Fury's main special is Flame Thrower from Kamikaze and alternative special is Shockwave, wich is also Axel's special. Crimson Fury's special will be changed eventually since they could not manage to create Crimson Fury a special at the time. Endings *Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Shepard greeted Calypso, but he was only here to arrest him. Calypso tried to prove he was a good guy, and wanted him to claim his prize. Shepard refused to accept the offer, knowing he was on the FBI's most wanted list. ''"'No, you murder people for fun. You've hurt the innocent, the weak. You don't care about anyone or anything, except your precious contest. I'm here to take that all away from you and make you pay FOR ALL THE MISERY YOU CAUSED OVER THE YEARS!!!" When Calypso ordered his guards to kill Shepard, a swarm of FBI agents attacked and managed to put Calypso behind bars. Calypso vowed to take revenge on Shepard when he escapes. Trivia * In Twisted Metal (2012), if his special weapon is held constant on an enemy for a certain amount of time, the words Thumper's Revenge appear on the screen. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles